Follow Me
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Kuwabara was Kidnapped, what will be the outcome of this tragedy? Kuwabara/Hiei
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Mentions of torture, consensual and non-consensual sexual content, cursing, and a variety of things that I either didn't think of adding or find inoffensive.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro-San and many companies that own the anime/manga rights.

Inspired by Monstercat songs

Tristam- Frame of Mind, I remember, Till it's over, Once again

A/N: Decided to rewrite a bit, it was more of an add-on, so you will see everything that was here before, just expanded ^_^

Kuwabara's POV

Hiei glared at me, it wasn't my fault that the demons were stronger than we had been told, Koenma had misjudged the problem and so...Well, I wasn't the only one who got hurt! "You're useless, I don't know why you keep coming along when you're just going to drag the rest of us down!" Hiei shied away from Kurama who reached out for him and flitted out the window with a sneer.

Two words kept repeating over and over, useless, You're useless... He was right, I was, wasn't I? I did get hurt the worse out of all of us, and I was the weakest being human and all after all...There was nothing I could do about that. "Kuwabara..." I shook my head, it was time for me to go, this just wasn't. I wasn't meant for this kind of life, any more then a cat was becoming president. "It's fine, he's right. I do slow you guys down, I should focus on my life more than trying to lose it." I brushed Yusuke's hand off of my shoulder, "I have better things to do anyway."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and made my way out of the temple. It was hopeless anyway, there was so much I could have been doing with my life rather than fighting. Even if it was to save the world, to save a friend, to do any of the things I had done. Why hadn't I just asked Genkai to teach me to repress my powers and live a normal life?

Something moved behind me and I turned. No one was there, I was just deluding myself. They wouldn't come after me because they knew the truth, Hiei was right. I was-A clear plastic bag blocked my view and pulled tight against my throat, I gagged and struggled against the weight suddenly on my back, Thrashing I made out more people coming towards me. Someone grabbed my arms and another my legs. I couldn't breathe, couldn't fight back as my world began to black out...

I started awake, what the fuck just happened?! I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't anywhere I knew, what exactly was this place and why was I here? Had some demon decided it would use me against the others? A fat lot of good it would do it, they would only come because they had honor, not because I meant anything to them, how could I? A door opened, light bursting into the room like fireworks going off, and damn that was a huge man, bigger than most men. That was for sure.

"You are not to fight back, to talk back, or to do anything that we do not tell you to do. Otherwise, we will make sure your stay here is as horrible as possible, you got that?" The fuck was he talking about? I wasn't about to agree to any of that, "You can fuck off." The man smirked at me, his shades hiding most of his face. "I've heard that plenty over the years, but you're the only one who hasn't been afraid while saying it. Either you're very foolish or very brave." Some would say both, Hiei would just call me a moron. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation you are in. You see, you're here to be sold to the highest bidder so that they can do whatever they please with you."

Oh, oh shit, this was serious. "I won't let that happen." I was getting out of here, one way or another. "You have no choice in the matter, several of our 'guest' have requested you Kazuma Kuwabara. And you are going to be sold and they will torture you, maim you and make you beg for death before they kill you and your friends will not find you. Ever." This wasn't a random grab that you sometimes heard about, they had been after me. This was about something, maybe the black black club had a few people still alive? Maybe they finally decided to mess with us...And to do that they chose me, the weak link...

 **Kurama's POV**

This was worrying, no one had seen Kuwabara in a week...Had he left because Hiei hurt his feelings? It really didn't feel like something he would do, but there had been nothing, no one gloating that they had taken one of us, and yet at the same time, he hadn't said he was leaving and never coming back.

"Where the hell could he be? No one's seen him in a week!" Yusuke shouted. "He was kidnapped," Shizuru said as she walked into the room. Wait, did I hear that right? "We don't know that." She shook her head; "Pop got a call about it actually. We filed a report when we realized he wasn't with you guys or anyone else, turns out a criminal recognized him and told the cops that he'd been taken so that he could be sold."

Oh, this was bad, whoever had taken him, did they know his affiliation with us or was this something different? "Have they found him?" Shizuru shook her head; "No, but I'm sure it's only a matter of time." Unless it was a demon matter then no one would find him alive..."Did the criminal say anything about why Kuwabara had been taken?" Shizuru sighed; "Something about payback for something. The cops think that Kazuma was up to some illegal things now because of that."

This was a demon thing then, it had to do with someone in our past that wanted revenge. This was not good, we had to find Kuwabara before they sold him because the moment he was sold there was very little we could do to find him...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Mentions of torture, consensual and non-consensual sexual content, cursing, and a variety of things that I either didn't think of adding or find inoffensive.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro-San and many companies that own the anime/manga rights.

Inspired by Monstercat songs

Tristam- Frame of Mind, I remember, Till it's over, Once again

A/N: Decided to rewrite a bit, it was more of an add-on, so you will see everything that was here before, just expanded ^_^

The man had left, people spilling into the cell I was in, ripping my clothes to shreds and chaining me up to the point I could hardly move, they pushed and prodded me until I was on a stage being exposed to a group of masked people. The stage lights blinding me for the most part.

I wanted to blast them all, make them all suffer for this humiliation. "Perfectly sculpted body though we'll lower the price given that his face isn't quite that attractive." Fucking announcer, I'll show you attractive when I get my hands on you.

And the bidding started, going higher and higher. Seriously, I was a bit flattered by the price. But still, I wanted nothing to do with this. All I wanted was to go home.

I missed my family, my friends...Even Hiei at this point, because as much as he hated me I knew what he'd do to me, I had no idea what the person who would buy me would do to me, what they could do to me...All because someone wanted to get back at us all for our work for Koenma, this was a nightmare and I couldn't wake from it.

A blindfold was shoved over my face and I was led into another room where they put some tight, as in cutting off my circulation, underwear on me, at least it was a few clothes unlike before. The hands shoved me outside and eventually into a car, limo whatever. My bound wrists were secured with a chain to the floor as I kneeled and my face was shoved up so they could fit a collar around my neck, a chain slapping me in the face every so often.

The vehicle started up and began to move, whoever had bought me was silent for god knows how long... "I know that this wasn't something you expected, so I'll be generous just this once." The blindfold was snatched off my face and I stared at a man with long blond hair, and a smug face, so this was the man who'd bought me... "I will allow you to call your family if you have any, tell them that you are alive. But, only if you suck me off first."

This bastard expected me to, no...But it would be my only way to talk to someone tell them that I didn't run away, that I needed help. There was nothing I could do except what he wanted me to do. "I'm not gay." The man chuckled; "Don't have to be to follow orders." Shit, yeah no way out of this.

He opened his pants and took out his manhood, I wanted nothing more than to chop it off, "Come now, don't you want to call your family?" I sighed and leaned forward, he chuckled as I slid my mouth onto him, this was disgusting, he was disgusting! He shoved my face further onto him and I gagged, this bastard was going to die when I got free.

I'd never given or received Fellatio before but for what it was worth he seemed pleased by what I was doing. His hand tightened on my hair and suddenly I couldn't breathe, the bastard had come without warning me, he wanted me to swallow, the hell I'd do that! He pulled away and I spat on the floor.

"Good boy, here." He handed me a phone and I dialed my home number before he shoved it between my shoulder and ear. It rang a few time's before "Hello?" Shizuru..."Hey, sis." She gasped, "Kazuma! Where are you? What happened?" I sighed; "I was captured and sold...I'm alive at least, but...I. I don't think you'll ever see me again." Because who knew where this bastard was taking me, who knew if anyone could find me...

"Kazuma...oh gods, please please keep living, we'll find you I sware on my life." I smiled, she would say that. "Love ya sis, tell the others I love em'." Shizuru laughed and I knew she was crying. "They are so sorry...They didn't, they all blame themselves." Seriously I should have seen that coming. "They shouldn't...I only blame one of them." Hiei that jerk, if he hadn't said anything I wouldn't have walked out of the building when I did, I would have left with Yusuke and I wouldn't be here now.

The phone went to ring tone and I glanced up, the blonde had his finger on the receiver. Bastard. I let him take it back and hang it up. I was going to kill him when I got the chance to. "Now, this is how this is going to work. You will do as I say and I won't go after your little friends, and no. I wouldn't dream of trying to fight any of your friends. No, I would say go after Keiko, I'm sure she would respond wonderfully under my tutelage."

This sick bastard would stoop so low as to-I was going to kill him. He was going to die in the most painful and horrible way I will ever think of.


	3. Chapter 3

"You will never say no to me ever again after this." He looked so smug from the other side of the glass. I would continue to tell this asshole no. I wasn't ever going to meekly allow him to rape me. He could go to hell for all I cared because I would fight until the last moment. Even if it killed me. He motioned for the doctors to start and they placed a mask over my face, whatever they laced the air with was making me groggy, I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to know what they were going to do to me, I wanted to stop this! There was no way out of this, The chains were too thick, too imbued with the power to stop me from using my own...

I don't know when I lost conscious but, waking was a bitch. Screaming at the barest of movement from my body. This was hell, someone just put me down because I couldn't bare this. I screamed in pain as I ripped my way out of the chains that had kept me on the operating table. How had I done that? I looked down at my body, I had claws on the ends of my fingers...I felt taller too, then again I was hardly ever allowed to stand much these days. He would die, because of this. This wasn't me, I was human. Not this monstrosity he made me into.

The doctors all looked frightened as the stepped away from me, Using my new claws I slashed all of them before turning to the window that the bastard stood at, his shocked face amusing, especially when I slammed into the glass, shit, it was strong. I'd only cracked it, guards came streaming into the room and I tore right through them, Bastard was trying to get away, that wasn't about to happen! I tore after him, Murdering anyone who got in my way, man, woman, didn't matter to me anymore. I had one goal and that was to kill him, and I would kill him when I caught up with him. But, not before giving him a small measure of the pain he'd inflicted on me. He would die a slow and painful death.

He screamed when I finally barreled into him, claws sinking into soft, pale flesh. I dug deeper, enjoying his screams of pain, it was about time he felt pain, felt at least a small part of what I had felt over this last year of captivity. I wasn't finished, I wanted more screams from him. More, more, more, MORE! He tried to get away from my claws and I allowed him to drag himself into the dining room, the room I hated so very much. I would never be tied up and forced to eat, forced to allow him to violate me on the table ever again. "Time to die little piggy."

 **Kurama's POV**

It wasn't every day that Koenma paid us a visit, but since...Since we lost Kuwabara Koenma had paid far more attention to Yusuke who was near inconsolable about the loss of his best friend. He had barely touched his food, any food for days...He'd lost so much weight, any more and he'd be in serious trouble. "Koenma, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked he'd been so depressed over the last year...ever since Shizuru told us that Kuwabara had called and told her he didn't blame us-Except Hiei apparently. Which had caused Hiei a great deal of shame, Hiei had gone to Koenma and asked to help any way he could to find Kuwabara.

"We found where they were holding Kuwabara..." Were, was he dead? At this point it might just be a blessing for Kuwabara, who knew what his captors had done to him, I had a pretty good idea what might have happened, but I didn't want to think about Kuwabara haveing been subjected to that kind of pain. "What happened?" Koenma pulled out a disk and a DVD player, "This is footage of the building that Kuwabara was in for a year...I have to warn you it's pretty gruesome." He wouldn't show us Kuwabara in any state of death, so...So exactly what was he showing us?

He hit play and one of his minions was recording, there were bodies strewn everywhere, blood coating walls, floors, and ceiling and just about everything else too. The further in the more bodies and blood covered the place. Jesus, what did all this damage? A single body was in the dining room, he had knives and other utensils sticking out of his arms, legs, and where his eyes would have been not to mention his torso was torn open.

"Why show us this?" Yusuke asked as Koenma shut the Player. "Because there were survivors and they said that Kuwabara did this. Turns out his captor turned him into a Tiger demon." Tiger, holy shit. That was possibly the worse decision anyone could have made when it came to Kuwabara, he knew cats better than most. He understood things about them that most people didn't even notice. Hell, he was so good at spotting when a cat was in need of help that he'd started to be in tune with other animals too-like me for instance. He'd gotten too good at reading my physical cues before he'd been taken.

Tiger demons were notorious at being territorial too, not to mention aggressive and as clever as they were quick...He could possibly take one of us down if he wasn't in the right frame of mind. Between power and his knowledge about all of us... "Where is Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked softly, and where was Kuwabara if he hadn't died?Koenma sighed; "Unfortunately there was a cross over into the Mankai close by, Hiei is tracking him as we speak." Kuwabara willingly went into the Mankai? What was he thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

Kuwabara's POV

The mountain temple, a place I had spent so much time in...I missed this place and being able to come back. That was a blessing. I was back where I belonged...Sort of. I could never go home, I could never stay in the human world because there was nowhere that would accept me. Humans would no doubt try to capture me and dissect me to see how I ticked.

I made my way inside and frowned, Who smelled like sweat and blood? I knew that slightly spicy, green scent belonged to. Kurama, it was nice to know he was here, Yusuke was here too by the scent of his favorite cigarettes.

"Hiei, it's not your fault." Hiei sighed it had been so long since I had heard any of their voices; "It is, even he thinks it was." I did, still did and it was about time I proved to him for once and all that I wasn't useless anymore. I rushed into the room and slammed into Hiei, both of us going out the window, Hiei shouted and I threw him into the tree's following him before he could get his bearings I was on him punching him, he slid out of my grasp and ran, I followed after him forcing him towards the cliff near the ocean.

He seemed to realize this eventually and attempted to get away but I simply hounded him back onto the path I wanted him on. He stopped at the edge of the cliff, I was going to kill him and that would be that. Hiei looked so frightened as he turned and spotted me. "Kuwabara." I dove at him and we both fell off the cliff into the water, I pushed away from him and swam up, of course, that didn't kill us. My head broke through the water and I gasped for air.

I noticed movement and spotted Kurama looking panicked and rushing into the water, he shouted; "Hiei isn't a good swimmer!" Shit, I looked around for the little bastard and he hadn't come up yet. He wasn't going to, was he... That was what he'd been afraid of, not me. I dove back under and swam hard back down, Hiei was floating downwards His eyes closed. Shit, if he died Kurama was going to murder me.

We got to shore and I dropped Hiei onto the sand. "Oh god, he's not breathing!" Someone shouted and I placed my hand on Hiei's chest, yeah because his lungs were full of water, I gently pried Hiei's mouth open and used my powers to draw the water out and away. Hiei coughed and spluttered turning onto his side. "Hiei!" Kurama placed a hand on Hiei who shuttered. "We need to get him inside." Yusuke picked Hiei up and rushed towards the temple.

Kurama turned on me, flicking his wrist the rose whip appeared. "Who are you!" I sighed; "I thought you knew when you shouted at me that Hiei was a terrible swimmer." Kurama frowned; "I was telling Yusuke that...Why the hell would I tell you that?" I blinked, he seriously didn't realize it was me did he? "Well, considering you know. Knew. Me, yeah I thought you were talking to me." Kurama froze, his eyes going wide. "Kuwabara?" I nodded, "I go by Raiden these days."

Kurama shook his head; "Why didn't you come back! It's been nearly a year since you escaped!" I sighed; "Because I was out of control, I needed to learn to harness my new powers and the only way that was happening was if I was in the Mankai."


End file.
